


Chain Reaction

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Denial of Feelings, Handcuffs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: The cuffs are too damn tight, and every erratic movement makes them chafe against his wrists. He doesn't really care about a bit of pain, doesn't mind it under the right circumstances. But this? Is just annoying.





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: handcuffed together.

"Stop pulling, will ya?" Mick growls, sharply tugging his arms in the other direction, vindictively pleased when Ray releases an undignified yelp.

They're sitting back-to-back, arms handcuffed together between them, and the position would be uncomfortable enough without Ray twisting his – and by extension also Mick's – wrists around like he's trying out some fancy magic trick.

"I'm not pulling," Ray protests.

Mick would glare at him if it wasn't literally impossible. "Feels like pulling to me." 

The cuffs are too damn tight, and every erratic movement makes them chafe against his wrists. He doesn't really care about a bit of pain, doesn't mind it under the right circumstances. But this? Is just annoying.

"No, it's— I'm working on getting us free."

He snorts. "Yeah? How's that goin' for you, Haircut?" 

More twisting and pulling, and really, Mick is going to murder him as soon as he gets his arms free. Unless the assholes who captured them murder them first. In which case he hopes the others travel into the past and tell their former selves all about this so some past version of Mick can murder a past version of Ray. Or something. Urgh. Time travel is a fucking mess. 

"I almost got it. All I need to do is— Ow! Ow! _Fuck_!" 

Mick turns and tries to see what the fucking idiot has done now, but the bulk of his body hides their arms from his line of sight. Whatever it was, it was clearly painful, judging from the string of curses coming from behind him. "Told ya to stop pulling. Don't you think I already tried getting outta them? And I got a little more experience with cuffs than you. Unless there's something you're not sharin'."

Ray splutters, and now Mick really regrets not being able to see his face. It's probably turned into an nice, bright shade of crimson.

At least he seems to be done with his botched attempts to loosen the cuffs, for the time being. Just in case he hasn't learned his lesson, Mick leans back a little and entwines their fingers, giving them a firm squeeze. Ray squeezes back, his skin feels ridiculously soft against Mick's calluses, and Mick doesn't let go. 

It's not really holding hands or some kind of touchy-feely bullshit, just a preemptive measure to prevent any further fidgeting and spare Mick's sore wrists. That's all, and he's gonna punch anyone who suggests otherwise.

End.


End file.
